something no one knows
by sakurtje
Summary: kakashi and sakura both have feelings for each other but kakashi can't show his love to sakura cause it's not allowed for a teacher to like his student. but they find out something to see each other anyway
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi. 

Sakura was looking around the crowdie marketplace but there was no sign of Kakashi anywhere.

_Where is he? He used to come here at this time of the day._

She looked again, but still no sign of her teacher.

_Maybe he would come a little later, or he wouldn't come at all._

She decided to wait a little longer just to make sure that she didn't miss him. But no matter how long she waited there was no Kakashi. She walked away a little disappointed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sakura what are you looking for?"

When she turned around Kakashi was standing right in front of her. He smiled kindly and waited for an answer. Sakura was a little shocked and tried to make up a reliable answer, but her imagination left her alone once again.

"I… was… looking for someone to talk to."  
"Oh, really? You weren't looking for someone particular… Like me perhaps?"

_Oh yes Kakashi you're so right... I can't say that. How would he know that I am looking for him anyway?_

Kakashi looked at Sakura but he didn't get an answer so he assumed that he was right. He decided to change the subject cause Sakura wasn't feeling comfortable.

"I was wondering if you would like to train at the lake for a while… with me?"

Sakura looked up and nodded. Kakashi turned around and started walking towards the lake where he used to train. Sakura waited a few seconds and followed her teacher

Kakashi was already sitting at the edge of the water when Sakura reached the lake. She joint him end they enjoyed the sun and the warm summer breeze for a while.  
After a while Kakashi stood up and gave Sakura a hand to help her up.

"Come on, let's go. Are you planning to sit here the rest of your life? Come on!" Sakura laughed on the wrong side of her mouth and stood up.

The training didn't go very well for Sakura she lost 7 fights in only 1 hour. But she liked it when Kakashi hurt her. Not because it hurt but because he touched her and helped her to look after her wounds when she lost a fight again. Still she learned a lot of those fights. Every time he tried to beat her she was a little faster and she learned a lot of his techniques.

There wasn't much left of Sakura's shirt just enough to bandage her upper arm. Kakashi stared at her body while cleaning her wounds.

_Wow she sure looks a lot better than 2 years ago. She turned out to be pretty hot… wait I can't think of her that way she's only 18 years old and I'm her teacher._

Sakura knew that things like this always happened during Kakashi's trainings so she carried a shirt with her every day just in case. It was an old-fashioned shirt that once had been her mothers. She got dressed again and kneeled next to Kakashi who was sitting at the edge of the water again.

_I want to embrace him. What would he do if I did? Would he be angry or would he just accept it? It's worth a try right?_

Sakura embraced Kakashi but Kakashi didn't moved the tiniest bit. Sakura pushed him and he fell on his back but Kakashi still didn't move. Sakura saw this as an invitation to take a seat on his stomach. She pressed her body against his and tried to get a reaction but Kakashi wasn't moving. Sakura pressed her lips on his cheek and tried to kiss his neck. Kakashi moved for the first time.

"Sakura what are you trying to do to me? You know I can't kiss you, that's against the rules. And I thought you knew it was already hard enough for me to keep my hands of you." Sakura looked surprised at her teacher.

_How the hell should I know that? You never told me, and you never tried to touch me either so you hid it pretty well. Not that I'm not happy with it..._

Sakura didn't know what to say and laid her head on his shoulder. They remained silent for a while and Kakashi tried not to think of the girl laying on his chest.

_I'm so happy right now. Damn me, don't think of that. The clouds look pretty interesting today don't they? ...no… they look like clouds as usual. Well yeah…but they're funny shaped today aren't they? …no… they're shaped the same as always. _

_Oh wow Sakura is so sweet! No, no, no, the clouds are sweeter and it's not against the rules to think about them. Wooow Sakura... Don't think about her all the time. I hear the water it sounds funny today. I wonder how many fishes are swimming here in the lake. What would they eat? Sakura…I smell Sakura sweet, sweet Sakura…but I also smell the trees they look lonely today don't they? Oh my god I sound like an idiot..._

_Kakashi is soft I wish I could lay like this forever. What would he do if I try to kiss him again? Would he kiss back? Maybe he would sent me away…not worth trying._

Hours past by and they laid like this all afternoon. They hadn't said a word to each other, Sakura because she didn't want to be sent home and Kakashi because he was thinking of other things. Short after 7 o'clock Sakura felt something bubble in Kakashi's stomach. She slowly stood up.

"Let's get something to eat. You sound pretty hungry."

Kakashi agreed and they walked to the closest restaurant to have a meal.

Sakura pressed her body against Kakashi's arm and tried to eat at the same time. Kakashi was watching this and it looked rather sweet if you asked him. (But of course we don't...) He almost finished his meal and Sakura was just started and it didn't work out well. But she was determined not to let go of Kakashi's arm for the rest of the evening.

Kakashi didn't feel like sitting here all evening so he started to feed her. Sakura blushed and tried to avoid his spoon but he was pressing it against her cheek and the soup was leaking down her chin. Kakashi started to laugh and soon Sakura followed. Her face was now filled with soup ad everybody in the restaurant was looking at them. Sakura finished her soup as soon as possible and they ran out the restaurant laughing because Sakura looked ridicules. Kakashi brought Sakura home and wished her good night. Sakura watched Kakashi till he was disappeared in the darkness.

She went to her room and got undressed. She watched herself in the mirror.

_Would Kakashi like the way I look? Or would he just like my body?_

She looked at her face and thought about what Naruto had said 2 years ago.

_  
"Do you really think Kakashi will ever like you? Your head looks like a pig and your body looks like one of a six year old kid!" Is it true that my face looks like a pig? My body has grown more adult-like but my face hasn't changed much. Would Kakashi think my face looks like a pig?_

She walked into the shower and turned it on. The water felt nice as it touched her skin. She finished quickly and went downstairs to say hello to her father. He just came home of a one-day-mission. Her mother was getting a cup of tea for her father, Sakura and herself. Sakura's father told how his day had been and when they finished their tea they went to bed. The only thing Sakura could think about right now was….

…….Kakashi…….


	2. Chapter 2

**The girl.**

Sakura opened her eyes end looked in the bleu-green eyes of her younger sister. She had the same pink hair as Sakura but she was much younger.

"Sakura you promised you would bring me to my first lessons remember?"

"Please Kaori, just five minutes more. The school won't start an hour earlier because you're already there."

Kaori start jumping on Sakura's bed.  
"Okay! I'm awake all right?"

Sakura forced herself to get out of bed. She walked to the bathroom to clean her face and brush her hair. Kaori was watching her older sister with wide eyes. Sakura walked to her wardrobe to pick a long dress to look good for Kakashi. She decided to wear her sea-green dress. It was a long strapless dress tight at her upper body and loose at her legs and hips. It had a ribbon at her waist. The entire dress was made of silk. She looked good in it and the colour was perfect with her eyes and her hair. She looked for her pink lipstick and her bleu-green eye shadow. She wore a necklace with a butterfly and sliver earrings.

Kaori was still looking at her older sister.

"Wow Sakura I want to look like you. All the boys would like me. You're pretty" Sakura laughed.  
"Well thank you. But you look pretty too and if you're 18 I bet you're even prettier than me."

"That's impossible you're the prettiest girl in the entire world." Sakura blushed. She looked at her younger sister.

_She looks so adorable when she is sits on my bed._

Sakura walked to Kaori and grabbed her hand. Hand in hand they walked to the living room to have breakfast. Sakura's mother already prepared some noodles for the girls.

Kaori was finished almost within the minute. She grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled at it as if saying: "hurry up I wanna go." Sakura finished her breakfast without being in any kind of a hurry and she almost had to tie her sister up on a chair to keep her quite.

Sakura made a packed lunch for her sister for the lunch break and returned from the kitchen. It was 8:15 and they could finally go to school.

Kaori almost amputate Sakura's arm while pulling on it. They reached the school within a minute while Sakura used to walk it in 5 minutes.

"Shall I go home? Your lessons begin soon."

"Okay. Do you want to picnic with me today or tomorrow?"

"Okay."

Sakura was looking for some entertainment and decided to go to the forest to look if she could find something to do.

She walked into the bushes cause she saw something sparklein the sunlight and found a cave. It was pretty dark but she saw something just a few meters away from her. She walked towards it end kneeled next to it. It was sleeping or fainted but that was hard to tell in the dark she touched it, it moved a little her eyes where getting used to the dark and she saw that the thing on the ground was female-like.

_What is it? Is she hurt? Is it hungry? Is she human? Is she asleep?_

Sakura tried to remove her from the cave to get a good look at it but as soon as she touched it again it grabbed her lag and dragged her further into the cave. Sakura was in shock and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she saw light but she was still in the cave and the female -assuming that is was a female- was gone. She looked at her leg, she saw a wound that was bleeding very badly. It looked like an animal had bid her.

_What can make a wound like this? Where am I?_

She tried to walk butas soon asshe tried to stand up she felt a shooting pain in her leg. There was no way of walking with that leg. She tried to find a way of sitting witch wouldn't hurt to much.

She heard something moving towards her but she couldn't see it because it was behind her. It stopped just a few millimetres behind her. She felt it breathing and she tried to turn around.

She saw a girl with a skin as brown as the soil she was standing on. She had no clothes or something else to wear but she looked rather nice and kind.

She smiled at Sakura and she held some leaves in frond of Sakura as if saying: "here take it". The girl remained smiling and pushed the leaves in Sakura's hands. Sakura watched the leaves but had no idea what to do with it and putted them behind her. The girl looked disappointed at the leaves, like she was almost crying. Sakura crabbed the leaves again and asked what she wanted her to do with it. The girl tore a small piece off one of the leaves and putted it in her mouth. She started to chew and swallowed after a while.

"You want me to eat it?" The girl nodded

Sakura tried to tear a small piece off but she tore a piece off witch was almost 3 times as big as the girl did. She tried to pretend that she meant it that way and putted it in her mouth, it tasted bitter as gal but she tried look as if it was the best thing she had ever ate.

The girl laughed when she saw Sakura struggling with the leaves. She released Sakura from the leaves and gave her some water.  
She also brought some water to clean Sakura's wound. After cleaning it the girl bandaged the wound with gigantic leaves of a plant witch Sakura had never seen before and left again.

Sakura looked at the surroundings, there was something floating in the air witch lightened the place. She was sitting in a hollow with a cross-section of almost 30 meters and a total surface area of more than 120 m2. There where trees everywhere but they where all death accept some coniferous trees. The bottom was covered with leaves. It looked like it was fall in there even if it was summer outside the cave. In the hollow were also some rocks pointing out off the leaves.

Sakura tried to walk to the middle of the hollow but when she putted her weight on her wounded leg she slipped and fell. It was a rock that stopped her. The cave girl came back to see where the noise came from and saw Sakura laying with her back on a pointy rock.

The girl carried Sakura to the middle of the hollow and made a pile of leaves under Sakura's head. She tried to figure out how to make clear to Sakura that she should stay there until she got back again.

The girl pushed some leaves aside and wrote 'stay' in the soil. And she ran away.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around.

_Where am I? Oh right I'm still in the cave. I wish Kakashi was here I miss him._

Sakura saw the word and wondered why she had to stay there. Hours past by before the girl finally came back with carrots for Sakura to eat. Sakura took the carrots and could finally get a good look of the girl. She had long black hair and yellow eyes. Her body was almost shaped as the body of and adult female accept for the fact that she had a long tail and cat-ears. She smiled friendly and waited till Sakura finished her meal.

"Can you show me de way out? I want to go home."

De girl nodded and helped Sakura with walking. They entered the dark tunnel again and Sakura was surprised that the girl could find her way in this darkness. After a while Sakura saw the end of the tunnel but it was already dark outside. Her dress was dirty but there was just one small tear witch was easy to repair.

When they almost reached the end of the tunnel the girl stopped. She let go of Sakura's arm and pointed at a hole in the wall witch looked to be the only way out.

"Can I see you again?" the girl nodded.

"What's your name?" the girl didn't answer.

"Do you have a name?" the girl nodded cheerfully. The girl tried to say something but it sounded like: "toeboehu"

"Toboe?" asked Sakura doubtful. The girl nodded cheerfully again and than turned around and ran away.

Sakura stumbled out of the cave and tried to get to Kakashi's house.

Sakura knocked on the door. Kakashi opened the door and hugged her.

"Oh Sakura everybody is so worried about you.Do you knowwhat time it is?"

Sakura looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 2 o'clock midnight..

"I'm so sorry I had no idea of time."

"Where were you for so long?"

"Look Kakashi I'll tell you if you promise me not to tell anyone else okay?"

Kakashi helped sakura in and gave her something to drink. Sakura started to tell about her sister and school, over the forest and everything what had passed in the cave.

Kakashi looked worried at Sakura and lifted her dress to take a look at her wounded leg.

He untwined her wound so he could clean it again.

"Please take of your dress Sakura I cant get a good look at you leg and I need to look at your back as well. I'll clean your dress later before your mother gets mad."

Sakura opened the zipper of her dress and threw it towards Kakashi.

When he got back with warm water Sakura was sitting on the couch with her arms covering her breasts. Kakashi grabbed her leg and started to clean her wound. Sakura blushed every time that Kakashi looked up at her. He bandaged her leg again and kissed her knee.

Sakura looked at him.

"You said you couldn't kiss me."

Kakashi laughed.

"I know. Please, don't tell anyone. I'll lose my job if someone would know this."

Kakashi took a seat next to Sakura. "Could you turn a little to the right? I need to know if something happened to your back."

Sakura did what he asked and Kakashi started to give her a back massage. Sakura moaned softly and lowered her arms for the first time this evening. Kakashi found out almost immediately that Sakura's back was fine but he still gave her a massage because he knew she'd like that.

Sakura pressed her body against his and put her arms around his neck. Kakashi couldn't help it and placed his hands on her breasts. Sakura moaned softly.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Kakashi jumped of the couch, threw a shirt in Sakura's direction and walked to the door.

It was Sakura's mother who was standing right for Kakashi and she looked furious.

"Where's my daughter?"

Without waiting for an answer she ran into Kakashi's house and searched trough all the rooms but she couldn't find Sakura and went home disappointed.

"Sakura? Sakura where are you?"

"I'm here but I'm stuck under the couch."

Kakashi helped her to get away from the couch and brought her to the shower.

"I'll make you a bed if you take shower okay?"

"Why don't you take a shower with me and than make me a bed together?"

"Oh, Sakura that's so irresistible but you know I can't.''

"I also know that you want it."

Kakashi knew that he was going to regret it but he had to turn her down and let her there alone. He thought of her every moment till she got back from the shower. He had given her some clothes of his own but despite that she was still wearing nothing.

"Why are you still nude? I gave you clothes and I wish you to wear them until your own are cleaned again."

Sakura was amazed, she didn't thought he would react like this. She went to the bathroom and got herself dressed. When she came back in the living room Kakashi was waiting for her and gave her a cup of tea before they went to bed. After finishing the tea he showed her the guestroom and left her alone. Kakashi went to bed immediately after he took a shower too.

Kakashi couldn't sleep, he was thinking of Sakura all the time and he knew that whatever she wanted from him, he had to turn her down because any relationship closer than friends was forbidden between teacher and student. But even when he repeated that a million times he couldn't stop thinking of Sakura and he hadliked her ever since the moment she got back of her last big mission 2 years ago. He had kept her close to town ever since, so she wouldn't get harmed till the day she graduated as a grown-up ninja, the same day that a relationship was legal. But she needed to be 21 first.

Finally he fell a sleep and dreamt of things he would remember for a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarique. 

Sakura woke up it was still dark and she felt really thirsty. She walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. It was 6 o'clock all ready and it wouldn't take long before dawn. Sakura thought of Kakashi.

_Would he be sleeping? Does he sleep with his mask on? I can take a look to know that for sure._

She walked to his bedroom but when she looked at Kakashi he was sleeping and he didn't wear his mask. Sakura couldn't get a good look of his face because it was half covert by Kakashi's duvet. She could remove it bud when she moved one step closerKakashi moved and she was afraid to wake him up. She walked back to her room and tried to sleep again.

When Sakura opened her eyes again she thought that she didn't sleep at all but it was all ready half past 10 so she must have. She heard someone in the kitchen.

Kakashi had been awake for almost 2 hours by now and he was preparing breakfast.

Sakura walked to the kitchen.

"Morning, slept well? Kakashi sounded cheerful.

"Yeah, I woke up once but fell asleep again." She sounded still sleepy.

"Good cause we need to be fresh today, cause the wether is beautiful."

Sakura groaned disapproving. Kakashi laughed. He gave her some bread and 2 soft boiled eggs.

After breakfast Sakura felt a lot better and got to the shower to clean her face. She was surprised when she saw her dress. It was cleaned and repaired. She got herself dressed and walked to the living room. Kakashi was reading a paper and looked a little bored.

"I think I have to go. I mean my mother is waiting for me and I promised my sister that we would go on a picnic today."

"Okay, will I see you again today?"

"Maybe but that depends on how my mothers temper is. Bye"

"Bye."

While walking home Sakura thought of everything what happened yesterday and her mother would ask her an explanation. She could impossible tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe it anyway.

The streets were empty that would mean that the schools had started. There were a couple of young children playing in the streets but most of the people were at work, on a mission or at school.

Sakura wondered what Naruto would be doing, probably training again as always.

Sakura was almost at home when she heard the bell witch announced the lunch break.

Suddenly students ran out of school to have a lunch in the forest or just on a bench near school.

Sakura smiled and went home.

Sakura's mother was sitting in the living room. She jumped out of her chair when she saw Sakura. She looked relieved to see Sakura again.

"I'm so happy to see you. Where were you? Are you hurt? Do you want something to drink?"  
"I was looking for my necklace in the forest and I must have fallen a sleep when I took a seat against a tree, no I'm not hurt, and yes I'd love something to drink."

Sakura knew it was a lame excuse but her mother believed it so she didn't need to think of something better.

Sakura's mother walked to the kitchen to get something to drink for her daughter, while Sakura took a seat on the couch. Sakura's mother came back with a 2 glasses of milk and took a seat on the couch next to Sakura.

Almost at the same time Kaori burst into the room. She looked exited to see her sister again.

"Can we have a picnic now? Can we mama?" Sakura and her mother laughed.  
"Well… if you promise to bring Sakura back I'll make something for you. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Sakura's mother walked to the kitchen and retuned with a picnic basked.

"Here you go and don't forget to go to school again."

"No, mom I won't forget."

And Sakura and Kaori went out.

The sun was shining and the park was filled with students. But even with all the people it wasn't hard to find a nice spot to eat. Sakura spread out a blanket to sit on and wanted to get the food, but her sister was already eating as if she hadn't eaten in days. When all the food she was holding was eaten, she dived into the basked. Sakura laughed. All she could see were the tiny legs of her little sister, looking for the tastiest food her mother had given them.

"Heey! I wanna eat something too. That of course if there is anything left.''

Kaori got out of the picnic basket and looked at her sister with her mouth full of fruit. Her whole face was filthy by food and juice. Sakura couldn't help it, but her sister looked so adorable and funny she couldn't suppress her laugh. Sakura could grab some sandwiches before her sister ate everything. After finishing the meal it was time for Kaori to go back to school again and Sakura brought the picnic basked and the blanked back home.

When she got home she changed her clothes in something more comfortable and fetched a torch and a lighter. She told her mother she would stay at her friends place and wouldn't be back before tomorrow morning. She left her house humming a song she heard in the park and walked to the forest.

She was determined to see Toboe again and walked to the cave. When she got there she lightened the torch so she could see where to walk and she entered the cave. She walked to the hollow where she had been yesterday but Toboe wasn't there. She looked around and she catches sight of another tunnel. She walked towards it and decided to enter. The air was pleasantly warm and she saw light at the end of the tunnel. When she got closer she saw that it was another hollow but this one was green like spring and summer. There where flowers everywhere and there was a lake in the middle. When she got closer she saw that here where lots of women with a tail and cat ears with skins in unnatural colours like pink bleu and yellow. There were also little girls with tails but she couldn't find any male-looking creatures.

When she was almost at the end of the tunnel one of the woman saw her and suddenly everybody disappeared.

"Toboe! Toboe are you here!" after a while she finally got a reaction of Toboe. She walked into the hollow where Toboe was standing. As soon as the others saw that Sakura wouldn't harm them, they came out of their hiding place and continued what they were doing before.

Toboe looked happy to see Sakura again and showed her everything in the hollow. This one should at least be 14 km2 and it looked like the perfectliving place for the strange women. Sakura noticed that a little bleu girl was following her from the moment she entered the hollow. She couldn't be much older then 4 years old and every time Sakura wanted to look at her, the girl hide behind a tree or some bushes. There were lots op trees and flowers Sakura had never seen before and the water seemed clearer than every where else on the world and every plant seemed healthy. Weird birds and other animals of kinds she had never seen before were running in the bushes, flying in the air or swimming in the lake. Everything looked good, everybody seemed happy and there was no danger anywhere near. Sakura heard a soft thud behind her and when she turned around to see what it was the little girl was fallen in a shrub. The girl fished some little twigs and some leaves out of her hair and smiled shy.

Toboe called the girl by making a weird noicebut she was to shy and she tried to hide behind a tree. Sakura saw the bleu tail of the girl and after a while 2 curios little eyes.

Sakura laughed and followed Toboe again. Toboe brought her to an elderly woman with a skin as red as blood but her hair was grey and so was her tail. Toboe left her there. The woman was holing a pencil and in front of her stood a table made of a stump with some paper on it. The woman started to write:

"Welcome stranger my name is Shumi.

I'm the oldest and I'd love you to feel welcome anytime you want to visit us if you promise to tell no one of our existence. 

Feel free to ask anything if you want to know. "

Sakura read it and asked. "What are you called? I mean your kind."

The woman started writing again; "We're sarique"

"Why has everybody such a weird colour?"

"I'm sorry but we don't know it's quite normal in our opinion. Don't you like it?"

"Well yeah but im not used to it. Can everybody write?"  
"No, just a few of us can."

"Why do you live here?"

"Nobody out there would accept us like this. We would have to cut our ears and tails and we like them."

Sakura was getting really curios and wanted to know more and more about them.

_Would it be impolite to ask so many questions? I mean would it be weird to ask where the men are? _

"I'm sorry to ask but are there any men or boys here?"

"Man?"

"You don't know what a man is?"

"No, maybe you could explain."

"I can show u one if you'd like that. I promise he won't tell anyone of your existence."

"Okay, if you're really sure that she won't tell it." 

"Would you have something like a torch I lost mine."

"Ask Toboe. I'll inform the others about the 'man' who's coming."

Sakura saw that Toboe was enjoying the girl with her tail. Sakura asked her for a torch and she seemed to understand it but she didn't give her any. She grabbed Sakura's arm and walked her to the exit.

"Good bye I'll be back soon."  
Toboe wrote in the sand: "I wait you."

Sakura laughed and ran away.

She knocked exhausted on Kakashi's door. It took a while before Kakashi opened the door and Sakura already caught her breath when she finally heard some movement. When Kakashi opened the door Sakura jumped in his arm and gave him a kiss on his cheek in a reflex Kakashi kissed her but he regretted it almost immediately. Sakura tried to hide her blush by putting her head on Kakashi's shoulder. Because it looked like Sakura wasn't letting him go Kakashi decided to carry her in.

He tried to get her on the couch but Sakura wouldn't let him go so he took a seat on the couch and Sakura took a seat in his lap.

"You need to come with me cause Shumi want you to and all the other girls want to see a man as well and I already promised them you would come and you can't tell anyone of their exist-"

"Wow, wow, wow Sakura let's try to talk slowly so everybody can understand ok?"

"Oh sorry, I mean you need o come with me. Remember the girl I told you about yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well I wanted to see her again so I went back to the cave. when I was at the same hollow as yesterday is saw another tunnel so I decided to look what it leaded to. Well it ended in another hollow but this one was bigger and green like it was a summer day but not only that, there were hundreds of girls with tails and ears in every colour you can imagine. I called for Toboe and she showed me the way to an elderly lady named Shumi who could write well. She told me that they were called sarique and there are only a few of them who can write. I asked why there were no men but she didn't know what a man is so I told her that I would bring one if I promised her that you wouldn't tell anyone about their existence."

"Okay, that was a lot easier to understand but I still don't get why you want to show her a man."

"Well she asked me to explain what a man is and I said that it would be easier to bring one."

"Okay I'll go there if you stay at my place tonight.

"Okay I'll stay with you."

"But first I'm going to get you something to drink."

"Oh, Kakashi one thing we need to bring a torch; it's pretty dark there.

When the finished their drinks they went off. They walked in twilight and Sakura knew that it would be in the middle of the night when they would get back. She suddenly felt really happy that she told her mother that she would sleep elsewhere. It was almost dark when they entered the first tunnel and Kakashi lightened the torch. Kakashi was dumbfounded when they approached the first hollow. Sakura grabbed his arm and pressed her body against his. She showed him the way and when she could see the next hollow she stopped.

"You do know that their naked don't you? Please don't stare at them."

"You told me they're naked and the only woman I would look at is standing next to me."

Sakura blushed and resumed walking. When the sariques noticed their company they hid again until Shumi came forwards. She looked at Kakashi and looked at Sakura again. She beckoned them to follow her. They walked to her table again while Kakashi was still amazed by everything. Shumi started writing again.

"Is she a man?"

"Yes but a man is he not she."

"Doesn't he have breasts?"

"No, men don't have breasts they have other things."

"Like what?"

"Kakashi could you get undressed?"

"**what?"**

"Get undressed I don't think she'll understand it if you don't."

"**You just want to see me naked and what about my mask?"**

"Don't worry I'll hold it for you."

"**I only get undressed if you get undressed first." **

Sakura blushed but she was determined to learn this woman about men so she agreed and she started to get undressed. Kakashi was staring at her and he almost forgot that now it was his turn. Desponded he started to take of his clothes.

Shumi screamed when he took of his boxer shorts and suddenly al the woman came to look what happened and every single one of them was staring at Kakashi. It looked like they were obsessed by the unknown thing.

"**Sakura I think they saw it can I get dressed now I don't feel comfortable with so many attention."**

But Sakura was obsessed by his face and his body and the only thing she could possibly do right now was staring at him.

"**Sakura… stop that! Don't stare at me like that." **

Sakura seemed to wake up from her pinnacle and gave him his clothes back accept for his mask she kept that one. She started to get dressed as well and the girls lost their interest in Kakashi. Everything looked to be the same again and Shumi started writing.

"I see what you mean with 'they have other things'."

"Well that's a man."

"What do you need them for?"

"Sexual reproduction."

"We don't need a man for that but I won't ask what your sexual behaviour is like."

Suddenly the light went out and everything turned dark. Kakashi lightened the torch again.

"What happened?"

"When it's time to sleep the light goes off and when it's time to wake up it goes on again. Now if you would excuse us we need to go to sleep and maybe it's better when you 2 go home and come back some other time."

"Ok, goodnight.'

"**Goodnight."**

Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm again and they started their journey home.


	4. Chapter 4

Fountain. 

It was 4 o'clock when they finally reached Kakashi's house. Sakura's legs were tiered so Kakashi carried her the last km.

Kakashi laid Sakura on his bed.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I'm too tired to make a bed for you so you'll have to sleep with me tonight." Sakura smiled.

"That's ok but you should know that I sleep naked."

"Yeah I thought so."

Sakura started to take off her clothes and after she was finished she helped Kakashi with his because he was to slow in her opinion.

She pressed her body against his and tried to kiss him but he avoided it. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and Kakashi knew that she was disappointed. Kakashi laid his arm on her shoulder and held her for a while. Sakura started playing with his hair and suddenly kissed him. Kakashi couldn't avoid it and after a while he gave in and kissed her back. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder again and cried softly not because she was sad or hurt but it was everything, she just couldn't handle it at this moment. Kakashi tried to give her comfort but he was so tired that he fell asleep with Sakura in his arms and soon Sakura fell asleep too.

The next morning Kakashi wasn't home and Sakura found a short note on the nightstand. It said:

"I'm going out for an early training (7:00 am). I made breakfast, it's in the refrigerator."

Sakura got dressed and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Kakashi had made some disgusting soup. At least that was what Sakura thought it should have been.

_Would he mind if I throw it away? I hope not because I'm not going to eat this._

Sakura looked if she could find something else to eat and the only thing she could find was yoghurt. She ate some of it and went to the bedroom again. She stole one of his favourite shirts and sneaked home.

She was almost at home when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kakashi.

"Hi, Sakura how nice of you bringing me a new shirt mine is all dirty."

Sakura was disappointed.

_How does he know that I have his shirt and how did he find me?"_

Kakashi changed his dirty shirt for the clean one and gave Sakura his shirt.

"Here it's not clean but you can keep it." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

And she ran home to hide the shirt some place no one would look so no one could know that she had Kakashi's shirt.

Not much later she went out again hoping to see Kakashi but he was gone with the wind and she didn't see him the rest of the morning. She decided to help her mother at home because she couldn't remember having a conversation with her mother for the past 2 weeks. Sakura's mother was delighted when she heard of her sudden help.

"Hi Sakura, it's been so long! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I'm happy to see you to mum but I've been so busy with friends and stuff, but now I'm here and I'm free for the rest of the day."

Meanwhile they started to wash the dishes.

"Would you like me to cook dinner for the three of you tonight? It's been a while since I did that right?"

"Oh sweety I'd love you to but tonight I promised your father to go away for a long weekend with him and Kaori is staying at a friends place so maybe you could invite some friends too. The entire house is yours for 5 days."

"Oh ok I'll see if I'll invite some one over." Her voice sounded clearly disappointed.

"Any way I got to go pack my bags when we've finished this."

They finished not much later. Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower while her mother was packing her bags. Sakura opened her zipper and the red dress fell on the bathroom floor. It was almost half past twelve when Sakura heard her mother knocking on the door.

"I'm going sweetheart I'll leave the door open ok?"

"Ok ma, have fun, don't forget to write me."

And her mother left. Sakura finally turned on the shower and felt the warm water touch her skin. She squatted on the shower floor and stared at the small window almost at the ceiling. In a split second something flew past the window. Sakura was shocked and fell down backwards. Still in shock she looked at the window just in case it would come back. Suddenly the bathroom door opened but Sakura didn't dare to look who was standing behind her. She heard footsteps and not much later she felt a warm soft hand on her wet shoulder. The person kneeled behind her and it was only than that she finally recognized the low breathing of Kakashi. He wrapped his warm arms around her end laid his chin on her shoulder. He tried to see what Sakura was looking at but the only thing he saw was small window and the tip of a tree next to the house.

Sakura who finally realized that nothing was happening relaxed in Kakashi's arms. She felt his shirt get wet but he didn't let go. In fact his hands almost crushed her shoulders.

"Kakashi why are you holding me like this it hurts."

But Kakashi didn't react. Sakura tried to get away from him but without success and now it really started to hurt. She tried to scream but her breath caught. She started crying without making any sound and tried even harder to get away but Kakashi didn't even move. Sakura heard something crack in her shoulder and she felt a stab of pain. Not until Sakura tried to bite in his hands Kakashi stopped and started to cry. Something in Sakura pitied him but the other part of her really wanted to get away from him because of what he just did.

_What's wrong with him? Why would he do that? Doesn't he like me? Why is he so mean? He was so nice these last few days. _

Sakura turned around and looked at his face filled with tears. She wanted to go away from him but something in her said that she should stay. Kakashi didn't move and his clothes were soaked trough. Sakura just watched him not moving and not talking. They jus sat there, the only sound you could hear was water falling on the bathroom floor and a little on Sakura's back. It looked like hours past by before Kakashi made his first movement. He gave Sakura a soft kiss on her hurting shoulder and he went away without saying anything.

Sakura still didn't move, she was lost in thought. It was a singing bird in the tree in her garden that woke her up again. Her neck was stiff and she really wanted a massage. Slowly and clumsily she stood up, turned off the shower and walked to he bedroom to get dressed.

She found a short note on lying on her bed which said:

"I'm really sorry but I think it's better if we don't see each other for a while."

Sakura was shocked. She didn't want to stay away from him for a while. She knew that what he did was wrong but that didn't mean that she hated him.

She looked in her wardrobe and chose one of her favourite dresses: a black and dark-blue short dress tight around her upper body and wide around her legs. It was till halfway her upper legs and it was a very low-necked dress. It looked quite good on her but she barely wore it. She didn't like the male-attention but if she wanted to seduce Kakashi she didn't even minded all the attention. Sakura was determined to find Kakashi at any cost.

She left with the intention to find him and nothing was going to stop her. She looked at every place where they had been the last 5 days and finally Sakura decided to go see Toboe to ask if she had any idea.

When she stopped at the entrance of the cave she saw Kakashi's torch and lightened it. It wasn't very hard to find Toboe; she was searching for yellow leaves in the first hollow.

She was surprised but happy as always, proudly she showed the leaves to Sakura and showed her some paintings made of leaves and dead flowers. It looked quite funny.

Toboe showed her some other art and Sakura noticed that everything was made of plants and other natural materials. Some of the paintings were so good that even a small detail could be seen, with things like human beings and other animals. Some even better than she had ever seen and that without pencils. Sakura was amazed of what they could do with the few materials they had.

Toboe stopped for a portrait of a girl with red hair, and she tried to make clear that the girl on the picture was Sakura. The hair was probably red because Toboe couldn't find any pink leaves not that she had ever seen any pink leaves. The portrait was pretty good and Toboe was hopefully looking at Sakura hoping for a compliment. Sakura smiled shyly.

"Wow, I don't know what to say… It's beautiful."

It seemed to be the compliment Toboe was hoping for. And Toboe looked really happy. Sakura almost forgot what she was here for. She was thinking of to ask Toboe for help.

When Toboe realized that Sakura wasn't paying attention to her anymore, she stroke with her tail over Sakura's cheek and almost put it in her nose.

Sakura sneezed and noticed that Toboe wanted attention.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something else."

Toboe wanting attention suddenly changed in an adorable curiosity. Sakura knew by looking at Toboe that she wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"Well… I just thought…"

She waited and saw that Toboe was breathlessly listening.

"Well… I was hoping that you…"

Sakura stopped again when she noticed that Toboe was already nodding, while she didn't even heard the question yet. She waited till Toboe stopped nodding and was listening again.

"Well, I hoped that you could help me find Kakashi…"

Sakura looked doubtfully at Toboe but she was cheerfully nodding again.

_Would she really understand the question or would she just be nodding?_

Toboe smiled and gestured her to follow. Toboe was humming a song and walked into the tunnel but before they could see the next hollow Toboe pushed Sakura into another tunnel. It was a long tunnel and as they got in farther it got colder as well. She saw a shimmering light but when they got closer it didn't get any brighter. There was a thick fog in the next small hollow. It was almost 4 m2 and there was a fountain in the middle of it. Toboe pointed at the fountain and she walked into the hollow….


End file.
